


Skip the Drink

by waterbird13



Series: Tumblr Fics [57]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol, M/M, hangovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 23:42:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4499328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterbird13/pseuds/waterbird13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At least Dean's drinking to celebrate, Sam figures, and not out of misery or whatever. Still, he rather celebrate in a different way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skip the Drink

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone--  
> Yet another fic from Tumblr.  
> Warnings include: alcohol, hangovers, wincest.  
> Enjoy!

“C'mon, Dean, time to go,” Sam says patiently.

Dean looks up at him. “Sammy?”

“Yeah, Dean,” Sam says. “It’s me. C'mon. Time to go.”

“Don’t wanna.”

“Tough. They’re kicking us out. Closing time.”

Dean frowns. “Bu’ we just got here.”

Sam smirks. “Time really flies when you’re having fun, huh? Let’s go. before the bartender gets pissed. Or do you want me to carry you?”

Dean looks like he considers it for a moment before getting to his feet, unsteady, and Sam reaches over to keep him upright.

“I can walk,” Dean says impatiently.

Sam snorts. “You can’t even see straight,” he corrects. “Shut up and let me help you.”

Sam gets Dean to the car and dumps him in the passenger’s seat.

“Where’re my keys?” Dean asks in a mumble, reaching for the steering wheel that isn’t there.

“I’m driving,” Sam says.

“You’re a crappy driver.”

Sam doesn’t dignify that with a response, just starts the car and pulls out of the bar parking lot, trying to remember the directions back to their motel.

It doesn’t take too long to find, although unlocking the room door with one arm around Dean, who’s lilting too far to the left, is a little difficult, but he finally gets them inside and Dean on the bed.

Dean reaches for Sam but Sam deftly dodges his arms, instead pulling off Dean’s shoes, his socks, his belt and jeans, and his shirt, getting him under the covers.

“Night, Dean,” he says quietly.

“Not tired,” Dean says petulantly, but his drooping eyelids betray the truth.

Sam putters around a bit, changing into clean boxers and brushing his teeth, putting his and Dean’s laundry away, digging out the aspirin and a glass of water in case Dean wakes up before he does.

Then he gets into bed and curls around Dean, closing his eyes and is asleep before he even really realizes it’s happening.

He wakes first, skips his run in case Dean needs him, and gets to researching for another case while he waits for Dean to wake up and face the hangover.

It takes Dean another three hours to wake, and he groans and doesn’t move for another fifteen before he surrenders to the day and takes the aspirin, drinking the whole glass of water. Sam gets up to bring him another.

“Thanks,” Dean rasps.

“Don’t mention it,” Sam says. “You want food?”

Dean groans. “No. Later. Sleep. No. Shower.”

“Need some help with that?” Sam asks, already getting out of his chair.

“Sure,” Dean says, carefully leveraging himself out of bed. 

Sam gets Dean in the shower and clean, gets him out and grabs him some clothes to change into.

“Thank you,” Dean says quietly. “For being there last night. For being here now.”

“Yeah, well, seeing you smashed to celebrate a good hunt is preferable to seeing you drunk and depressed and angry,” Sam says. “But what do you say we avoid the raging hangover next time and skip to some really good sex to celebrate instead?”

Dean blinks at him. “I think I can live with that,” he says. He pauses for a moment. “Does that mean we get to have really good sex to celebrate now?”

San snorts. “We’ll see how you’re feeling later,” he bargains. “But food first, because if we do this, you’re going to need your energy.”


End file.
